Talk:Liverpool (city)
Many thanks to User:Johnpeel3904 for recent additions of BFBS plays from Street To Street in the compilations section. Bit confused, though, why the two plays of 'Match Of The Day' by Big In Japan from the same LP were cut (on 09 August 1979, 22 July 1982). Steve W (talk) 16:05, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Apologises I had cut it out because I thought the section only includes tracks that was first played with the date, similar to the Cover Versions page. I've reinstated it back. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 17:16, October 2, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for adding them back. Please also add any relevant comps plays you come across to the Football Compilations and Sarah Records pages, which have similar sections. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 23:59, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks for the new paragraph on the "New Merseybeat" bands - but wonder if there's an element of repeition with the mention of Eric's club and Zoo records in the next paragraph. Maybe instead we could have a footnote in that paragraph, with a link to the Rock Family trees TV doc and maybe other details from the new paragraph (which could be cut). When I did the page originally I was trying to keep it as concise as possible, while outlining the main landmarks, given there's so much that could be said. The session band page was also an attempt to keep the music history element on the main page within reasonable bounds while making sure the main players are all mentioned. Steve W (talk) 18:01, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi -sorry if I butted in a bit there but I thought a mention of the "new Merseybeat" was needed and I came across that Peel comment about things looking better in Feb 1979 so thought I'd include it. I've removed the Zoo label reference so it's not repeated. Feel free to edit and/or delete anything I've written ... excellent piece overall and I don't want to spoil anything. MemberD (talk) 06:51, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Many thanks for your reply. Looking at it again, maybe it's good to get a few more names up there. Steve W (talk) 07:35, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Yes, there were a great many at such an important time for Liverpool music. On that February 1979 show JP also mentions a Melody Maker article on the Liverpool bands which I am trying to find. MemberD (talk) 07:41, March 30, 2017 (UTC) On Liverpool music of that era, you might enjoy the following site, although I think a lot of the links are probably out of date now: http://music-isms.blogspot.jp/2007/08/welcome.html Thanks for that. I think I remember seeing it some time ago. Incestuous indeed! MemberD (talk) 09:51, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Decided to basically cut (footnote link) the longer quote by Peel on the rivalry with Manchester - which is available on the Manchester page anyway. Probably best to keep the focus on Liverpool here. Steve W (talk) 14:23, April 17, 2017 (UTC)